


Missed You

by buckybarnesthehotshot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, mob! bucky, mob! bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesthehotshot/pseuds/buckybarnesthehotshot
Summary: mob! bucky has something to tell y/n
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Missed You

“Good morning, doll,” Bucky greeted y/n, smiling down lovingly at her as her eyelids fluttered open.

“Good morning,” she yawned, a smile already making its way to her face before she registered the small amounts of sunlight entering the room, “Damn, what time is it?”

“It’s six in the morning,” Bucky responded as y/n let out a groan. He chuckled at her reaction, finding himself amused at the way she looked in the morning, her hair sticking out in different directions.

“Did you really have to wake me up this early?” she huffed, sending an insincere glare in his direction.

“You were clinging to me like a koala, y/n. I’m supposed to get to work early today and I can’t really get out of bed with you still hanging onto me,” he chuckled as his girlfriend rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“I’m not a ko—” she paused, looking down at her limbs which were all wrapped around Bucky’s body, “Never mind.”

“I still love you even though you’re practically a koala. Don’t worry about it,” Bucky grinned down at her as he made his way out of her arms and out of their bed.

“Are you going to be home for dinner?” she questioned, her e/c eyes looking up to meet his baby blues. He gave her a soft smile, nodding.

“Of course! I’ll even pick you up from work, alright?” he smiled down at her, placing a kiss on her forehead, “Since you love your sleep, you can go back to bed and I’ll see you later.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later babe,” she mumbled, already beginning to drift off to sleep as he made their way out their bedroom.

At some point in the morning, it was y/n’s turn to roll out of bed to get ready for work. She managed to make her daily commute to Stark Industries—where she worked as the lovely Pepper Potts’ secretary—and get herself seated at her desk before Pepper even arrived.

She worked a busy day and was finally relieved when the clock struck 12:15, signaling it was time for her lunch break. Right before she managed to eat whatever it was she bought from the cafeteria, she felt her phone buzz against her pocket; she smiled, seeing Bucky’s name flash on the screen.

“Hey, babe, how are you?” she smiled, leaning into her chair and bringing her phone to her ear.

“I’m doing great, doll. I just need to know what time you get off at work,” Bucky inquired. y/n pulled her planner and schedule from her desk, then turning to the stack of paperwork next to her.

“My shift should end at 5:30, but I have some stuff I need to finish so I might have to stay until 6:30, would that be okay with you?” she questioned, setting her stuff back onto the table.

“Of course! I’ll see you later.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later. I love you!” she spoke excitedly, a smile making its way to her face.

“I love you too, doll,” he responded, his tone sweet like honey.

The rest of the day melted away quickly and y/n found herself waiting for her boyfriend in front of the Stark industries building. When a familiar black motorcycle began to make its way into her line of sight, she gave herself a knowing smile as she was sure it was her dark-haired boyfriend on the bike.

He stopped in front of the building, then taking the helmet off his head. He went to the compartment of the motorcycle to grab a helmet, then handing it over to y/n.

“How was work today?” she questioned, pressing her lips against Bucky’s cheek.

“Pretty uneventful,” he shrugged as y/n chuckled.

“They called you in for work early for nothing? At this point, I might have to start questioning what it is architects really do,” she quipped, pulling another shrug from her boyfriend.

“I’m pretty used to it at this point. We both know the job calls for early shifts, at times. At least I got off work early and managed to pick a few things up from the grocery,” he smiled down at her proudly.

“You’re cooking?” she questioned, raising a brow at Bucky.

“Of course, doll. You’ve been working all day and I want to prepare dinner while you go do some relaxing and all that,” he insisted, making room for y/n on the motorcycle.

“You’re the sweetest. You know that, right?” she smiled dreamily, placing the helmet over her head, wrapping her arms around Bucky’s waist as she got on the bike.

“I have my moments,” he chuckled, throwing on his whole helmet and driving off, causing y/n to hold onto Bucky tighter, the strong smell of his cologne filling her senses.

The ride to the apartment didn’t take long as they lived near the Stark Industries building—a decision they both made since y/n commuted to work while Bucky took the motorcycle—and they both found themselves at the parking lot of the apartment within a few minutes. They made their way up to the apartment, hand-in-hand.

As the door to their apartment swung open, y/n noticed the bags of groceries on the kitchen counter and she found herself pleasantly surprised at the sight of it. Bucky was definitely taking dinner seriously.

“You can go take a shower and rest up and do whatever. I’ll have dinner on the table soon, doll,” Bucky spoke, placing a soft kiss against her temple and guiding her in the direction of their bathroom.

“Thanks for this, baby. I really appreciate it,” she smiled up at him, leaning into his body as his arms made their way around her frame.

“A night-in with you? What more could I ask for?” he chuckled excitedly, “Now, go and do whatever you need to do to relax before dinner.”

It took some time for Bucky to finish up dinner, but when they finally did, they were both seated at the dining table in front of each other, light conversation falling upon them easily.

“Doll, there’s something I have to tell you,” his expression was solemn, the smile on his lips mere seconds ago slipping from his face. y/n felt a chill run down her spine at the change in the aura of the room. Surely, what Bucky was about to tell her couldn’t have been too bad, right?

“Bucky, you’re scaring me,” she chuckled, her voice wavering.

“I’m sorry about that, doll. I just want to be as open and honest with you as possible,” Bucky sighed as y/n took a deep breath, bracing herself for what Bucky was about to tell her.

“I’m listening,” she nodded reassuringly.

“I’m guessing you’ve heard about the missing person’s cases recently?” Bucky questioned, his blue eyes watching as y/n’s featured morphed into one of both confusion and nervousness. He watched the way her brows furrowed and her jaw tightened.

“Yes, why?” she questioned slowly, her fingers lacing together and her nails digging into the skin of her shaking hands.

“I might have a few things to do with those,” he admitted slowly as y/n’s breath got caught in her throat. What kind of involvement did he have with the missing persons’ cases?

“Bucky—I…just…what?” she found herself at a loss for words; was her boyfriend more dangerous than he let on?

“It started a few years ago before we even met. It was mostly Steve’s idea, but we started this group where we—” Bucky struggled to explain himself as y/n held her hand up sharply against his eye line, stopping him from speaking. She took a deep breath as though to prepare herself for what she was about to tell him.

“Where you do what? Hurt people? Make them disappear?” she gasped, acting by impulse as she struggled to take in the information she was being provided with.

“Doll, please, let me explain,” the brunet pleaded, watching as y/n’s e/c eyes filled with fear.

“Let you explain? A man went missing and you had something to do about it? Am I supposed to be proud of that?” she snapped, Bucky feeling a pang of remorse under her cold gaze.

“Look, y/n—”

“And what if the police come looking for you? Bucky, this is some dangerous shit you’re getting yourself into,” her voice shook. Despite her angry tone, Bucky could still see hints of concern seeping through her façade and it was true; she worried for him. She didn’t want him getting in trouble with the law because of whatever activities he participated in whenever she was away.

“They won’t,” he stated firmly as y/n let out a soft sigh.

“Look, I need some time to think. I’m going to be staying at my friend’s place for a while,” she sighed after a moment of silence, getting up from her chair and pulling herself to the front door of their apartment.

“Can you at least text me when you get there? I want to know if you got there safely,” he sighed, knowing it would be best for both of them to give her the time and space to digest the information. In the meantime, he could only hope she would come back to him soon.

“Okay,” she nodded, shutting the door behind her as Bucky buried his face in his palms, taking deep breaths to help him process what went down.

Six days later, y/n found herself sulking on her friend’s couch, trying to drown out her emotions with a tub of ice cream. Thoughts of Bucky constantly plagued her mind and she wanted nothing more than to return to their apartment and give a million apologies to him about how she reacted. She just couldn’t bring herself to do anything other than stare blankly at his contact on her phone.

“You should call him,” Wanda urged her, finding her way next to y/n on the couch and snatching away the ice cream from her grasp.

“Do I even want to get involved with him? From what he told me, he’s dangerous,” y/n shook her head, setting her phone face-down onto the coffee table.

“Did you at least hear him out? We both know Bucky’s a good man. If he’s responsible for a man’s disappearance, I’m sure he had a reason to get involved with it,” Wanda spoke convincingly. Seeing as she was also one of Bucky’s friends, Wanda was sure Bucky was a good man. She knew all y/n needed was a small reminder of the kind man that her boyfriend was.

“Do you really think he had a good reason for this stuff?” she questioned, her gaze desperate.

“Of course! You still love him though, right?” Wanda questioned, a serious expression on her face.

“Of course! I can’t just unlove someone, that’s a stupid idea. Of course, I love him! I’m just—” y/n paused, struggling to find the right words to describe the thoughts running through her head.

“Scared. Knowing you, you’re either scared he’s going to hurt you—which we both know he could never do—or that he won’t agree to see you. Trust me, you and I both know he can’t turn you away,” Wanda gave y/n a reassuring smile as she held her friend’s hands in her own, “Now, go call your man and tell him to meet you here.”

“Alright. I’ll do it,” the h/c-haired girl proclaimed proudly, pulling her phone from the coffee table and turning it on, only for the bright glow of the phone to dim before dying out completely, “I need a charger.”

The six minutes it took for them to find a charger was painful. The three minutes she waited for her phone to light up again, though, were the worst three minutes she’d experienced in her life. She bit down nervously on her lip, anticipating the glow of her phone to signal she could call her boyfriend again.

Finally, the phone lit up as y/n rushed to enter her password and unlock it then swiped through her apps to access the contacts app. Her finger hovered over the call button under Bucky’s name. Wanda rolled her eyes, pushing y/n’s finger onto the screen as the tone to signal Bucky was being contacted finally echoed through the room.

Her heartbeat quickened with every ring and vibration that came from the metal box she held in her shaking hands. She let out a sigh of relief when she finally heard Bucky’s voice from the speakers of her phone.

“Doll? How are you?” came Bucky’s voice, nearly bringing tears into y/n’s e/c eyes.

“Baby, I’m so fucking sorry about what happened during dinner. I’m sorry for snapping at you, I’m sorry for not hearing you out, I’m sorry I was a bitch to you and that I wasn’t fair to you. I’m sure that you have your reasons as to why you’re in the group and I want to hear you out,” she rambled on, her voice shaking with every sentence that passed her lips, “Can we meet up?”

“Of course! Where are you? I’ll just get my keys and I will be there,” Bucky responded immediately, “Unless you want to meet up somewhere else. That’s fine with me too, doll.”

“No, there’s no need for us to go somewhere else for this conversation. I want to get this over with, I just want to see you. I’m at Wanda’s,” y/n responded slowly.

“I’ll be there as soon as possible, doll,” she could hear the nerves in his voice too; she knew because she figured she had the same emotions coursing through her body. She felt a pang of guilt fall upon her with how Bucky was mostly the one who was adjusting to their situation. She hated how she was the one who ruffled some feathers in their relationship, yet he was still willing to forgive her. 

“Bucky?” she called out right before he ended the call.

“Yeah?”

“I love you, baby,” she whispered, sucking in a breath as she awaited her response.

“I love you too, doll,” and she could tell he still meant it. Every ‘I love you’ that slipped from that man’s lips always held an aura of sincerity to them and they all somehow sounded as sweet as tender when he first voiced those words to her. She smiled to herself as to her, it was a reassurance that they would be okay.

As the call ended, y/n rushed to the bathroom of Wanda’s apartment in an effort to make her appearance seem as though she didn’t spend the past six days calling in sick to work while she ate ice cream off Wanda’s couch while being striped in a borrowed tracksuit. She didn’t need Bucky to know the devastation she went through in the past days. Knowing him, he would have felt worse about the situation and would have apologized for more than he needed to.

Wanda appeared at the door, ushering y/n out the bathroom hurriedly, “He’s at the door! Hurry up!”

y/n took one last look in the mirror before bringing herself to the front door of Wanda’s apartment, pulling the wooden door open to be greeted with the sight of her dark-haired boyfriend. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his tall frame and pulling him as close to her as possible.

“I missed you,” she whispered against the soft material of his shirt.

“I missed you too, doll,” he smiled, setting a soft kiss onto her forehead.


End file.
